


Incredible

by boybandgirl1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, The X Factor Era, bathroom meeting, larry - Freeform, meet cute, oops/hi, oops/hi!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybandgirl1/pseuds/boybandgirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis & Harry meet at the X Factor auditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

Louis was just about to make a stop in the bathroom, see he was kinda freaking out right now. He was set to audition in twenty minutes and he began to question everything. He had no idea why he ever thought auditioning for the X Factor was a good idea. He thought maybe he could calm himself down if he just took a little break and could muster up a pep talk for himself.

Just as he was about to pull the door handle into the men’s restroom, it swung open quickly and hit him square in the forehead. He stumbled back a step or two and quickly caught his balance. Louis was about to start screaming at the guy who hit him with the door, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the guy started rambling and Louis just couldn’t stop him.

"Oops! Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay? I think you're okay; you look okay to me, still breathing and all. I'm really sorry about hitting you with the door. I guess I'm just kinda in my own world right now. It's just been a really long day for me. I can't believe all of this is happening, in like the span of like six hours. I thought I was gonna go through all of this just to be rejected by the judges and sent back home to face my family and all my friends. Which was horrible enough because I already told  _all_ of my friends at school and they keep talking about how awesome it would be if I got on the show but now that I'm here all I can think of is 'why did I ever let those idiots talk me into this' and 'why am I still friends with these people' and worst of all, 'what will happen when I get home'. But then I got through and I got two yeses out of three, which is not as good as three out of three but it’s still enough to get through and like what is happening, what has just happened to me. I thought passed out or I was dreaming or something so I pinched myself- like really fucking hard too- and nothing changed, it's all real and I can't believe it. And just when I think shit is crazy enough my sister runs and jumps into a hug and whispers, "I'm so proud of you, I always knew you could do it." and she has never said that to me before in my sixteen years of living, she normally just tells me I'm annoying and to shut the hell up but like I- I actually got through and I can’t believe this, I just can’t believe this right now. Like I just wanted someone to tell me I could actually sing, someone besides my mom because like ya know, she like has to, ya know, she's my  _mom._  But then Simon Cowell told me himself and you have no idea how long I've been watching this show- since like day one- and I'm such a huge fan. Before I thought 'oh, how horrible would it be to audition and not make it' but now I made it and I have like the whole world to impress and it's even more nerve-racking and terrifying than ever before. It probably looks even worse if you get through the first round or so and then you get lost in the shuffle or sent home next because that's basically the judges telling you 'yeah, you're good but you're not good enough.' and I never really thought of that until right now when I just said it out loud but it's making me freak out even more and- and- oh, god, you probably want to just use the restroom and I have been just standing here like a moron freaking out to a complete stranger about this whole stupid thing and I’m really sorry, like about hitting you with the door and for this long rant that you’ve been stuck listening to, but thank you for not like punching me in the face right now or something because that would really suck. Although, maybe it would help me realize that this is not an actual dream. So I guess you could punch me if you want, it would help me too, but I’d rather you not. Oh gosh, I’m rambling again, I’m so sorry, like seriously, truly sorry for everything from the second I accidentally hit you with the door, and I promise it was really an accident, even if I wanted to hit someone with the door there would really be no way of timing it so I promise it really was an accident and… I’m just sorry, again, really sorry.”

 _Finally,_ Louis thought, he was wondering when this guy was going to take a breath. After being hit with the door, it took him a couple seconds to figure out what happened why this guy was rambling and what he was saying. As the boy continued talking, Louis wanted to wrap him up in the biggest bear hug he could manage because Louis knew exactly how he was feeling but couldn’t exactly find the words to tell him- not that he could get a word in edgewise. Louis noticed how beautiful the boy was, how soft his curly hair looked and how his bright green eyes looked a little watery and red-rimmed like he had been crying before. He wants to hold his hand and tell him he was proud of him as well, even though he doesn’t know him. Tell him that he watched his audition too and thought it was incredible. Louis just really wants this lovely boy to stop doubting himself and to believe Simon and his mom because he is a really good singer and he should know how great he really is. Louis hears the boy clear his throat and realizes he is waiting for Louis to speak up. It has been silent for a little while now and Louis doesn’t know what to say so he just smiles and says, “Hi.”

And the boy lets out a long breath and smiles back saying, “Hi, I’m Harry.”

Louis responds, “Nice to meet you Harry; I’m Louis.” Louis wants to tell the boy- _Harry_ \- all the wonderful things he’s noticed about him, but Louis doesn’t want Harry to think he’s crazy. Before he knows what's happening he hears himself blurt out, “You're pretty incredible... I mean, I saw your audition, and knew you’d make it through; you’re really great, really good song choice. I couldn’t believe that Louis said no but I had faith Simon and Nicole would pull through, and they did. You are definitely going to go far, Harry.” And in that moment Louis wants to become invisible, knows he has said way too much. He meant to keep it simple, casual and just say ‘great job’ but instead he ruined it and now Harry will probably think he’s some kind of stalker, or something.

The next thing he knows Harry is giving him the biggest hug he’s ever gotten. Harry sniffs right in Louis' ear and hugs Louis so tightly he thinks he may pass out but he doesn’t want it to end, so he hugs Harry back even tighter. Louis realizes he feels safe and relaxed for the first time all day, but then he remembers he has to audition.

Louis pulls away from Harry in a rush, “Uh, I’m really sorry Harry, I really have to leave now, it’s almost time for my audition. But maybe we could meet up later?”

Harry still has the biggest smile on his face as he says, “Yeah, later sounds great. Good luck with your audition, I’ll be rooting for you, Louis.”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER so please be kind :)  
> I'm sorry if the ending sucks but please don't hate me.  
> Follow me on twitter @boybandgirl1


End file.
